User talk:Moloch/Build:Team - The Changing Face Of Pain
It could use a bigger (and better) frontline. Locust's Fury is kinda bad, regardless with or without MoP Nuker. Moebius is a good option, TBH, although heroes are kinda bad with it. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:45, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :Build isn't complete yet. This is a way for me and Jon to write down the "normal" PvE config we run, as a development of what we've usually run. And to try to structe and improve. Heroes still don't use Moebius correctly and Locusts assures they actually use the chains pretty much ok, because a couple hits require enchants and they'll try to keep it up during battle mostly all the time. (And we don't use a traditional frontline for PvE purposes. The 'sin is a recent addition.) Moloch 20:39, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::Does Locust's really do that? Interesting. Anyway, who's Jon? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:42, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Justi ... guild mate. Anyway we've tested some with 2 sins build but the result was pretty bad with what we used that time, if we're to change into a 2-physical frontline (our titlehunting mains are both N which sort of explains why we don't use player "frontline" char...) I would be sort of forced to leave out one paragon, but I don't want to be left with only one shout/chant-maintainer hero. So then it'd be either paragon in melee (heh) or a physical with P secondary. The original sin build was /W with Flurry, WY! is nice and might be better than Vow/pie, still not sure. Moloch 20:55, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I agree, as far s I know heroes are still not good at chaining ms/db, main question would be why sin in the first place, though. --'Tiger' grrr!! 10:33, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Kinda gimmicky I guess, it's mainly a question of achieving the fastest attack speed in the game (Locusts+Flurry+Daggers) to make for loads of fun triggers for Barbs/Mark/OoP... plus Blossom spam actually does some damage. Of course, it's not as durable as a warrior, but in this team setup the damage increase is pretty strong. Again I stress... this build isn't even finished, I think some attribs are off, and there's a need to fix a lot of small details and work further on synergy... Moloch 11:05, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Rangers w/ triple shot, dual shot and forked arrow owns. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:07, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :Actually a Triple/Dual/Broadhead/RapidFire/SY! ranger isn't a bad match as the second player bar for this team build (not Forked for obvious reasons); other options are Moebius/DB/SY! sin (works really well) and imbagon (probably generally the best match for the build.) Moloch 11:18, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Add: Running this type of build with two necromancer primary players was the main reason for the creation of this bizarre build: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Moloch/Build:Any/W_Save_Yourselves_Soldier Moloch 11:25, 20 June 2008 (EDT) *ahem* Locust's Fury + Attack Chain for epic lulz? Pointless imo. --84.24.206.123 22:18, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :ya, just take Critical Agility+MS/DB. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:45, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Sins I'd use critical agility really, it's godly and less energy consuming. 88.169.112.155 07:31, 14 August 2008 (EDT) oh hai maybe GDW on one of the necros? nevermind, i didnt read lol.